


麻花

by chenshiyi



Category: real madrid
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 13:02:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6567403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chenshiyi/pseuds/chenshiyi





	麻花

Karim's house

 

“当我还是一个孩子时，我住在里斯本，有些事在我身上发生了。你知道我被欺负过也因为我的口音被欺凌过。但不幸的是远远不止这些。

一些年长的男孩时常在教练没有看到的时候把狠狠的揍一顿。

至于他们是怎么发现我比起女孩更喜欢男孩的，是因为我过于明显的迷恋我的一个队友了，而在他们知道后，他们想了一些新的“方法”来侮辱我。“

karim的心脏在他的胸膛中强烈的撞击着，他把他冰冷僵硬的手叠在了cris温暖的手上，紧紧的握住。

他不喜欢这个故事，一点也不喜欢。

但他不得不继续听下去，为了他两都好。他现在不能自私。

cristiano需要说出这个故事而他只会向karim吐露这个秘密，因为他足够信任他。

cris巧克力色的眼睛渐渐蒙上了雾气，karim能够感受到他正在打破尘封的一切。

他深深的吸了口气，安静的等着cris继续他那个可怕的过去，而当cris开口继续的时候他感到越来越焦躁。

”他们，唔，然后他们试图强奸我。“

karim拽紧了他的下巴，闭上了眼睛。他感到表面滚落着狂怒的泪水，因为他的心慢慢的碎了。

上帝。请告诉我这不是真的。这不可能是真的。什么样的禽兽才能对他做出这样的事？

cris沙哑的声音带着情绪，泪水从他的脸颊流过，”那个年纪最大的家伙，Miquel，射在了我的膝盖间，而其他的家伙则拿着我的内裤手淫

而正当他想要完全要了我的时候，一个教练进来了，阻止了这一切的发生。他向我发誓他永远不会告诉别人他看见了什么。

当这一切发生的时候我才11岁，因为他，从那以后每当我和某人睡时，我永远都是上面的那个。

因为Miquel，因为他对我做的事。

直到昨晚，你走进来时，karim，你让我忘记了这一切。

你明白了吗？你是第一个我允许进入我的男人，因为你是唯一一个我足够信任把自己交付给你的人。这不单是你的第一次，从某个角度来说，我也是。

这很特殊而充满了爱。当我知道你什么都不记得还一心想要让这一切过去，把它全掩埋住就像什么也没有发生过一样时，这几乎要杀了我。”

karim呻吟着，苍白的脸上落下了孤独的泪水。这对他来过于沉重。

这令人震惊的故事让他不再完整，而被分成了两半。

cris也是第一次，就像karim一样。

而他这么的信任karim，允许他进入了他。那是从来没有人触碰过的地方，因为这会让他回想起差点被Miquel的dick强行进入的那段回忆，而这些对cris来说是多么的痛苦。

cris终于放声大哭起来，炙热的泪水接连的掉落在他陶瓷般的脸颊上。他紧紧的抱着cris，他从未这样抱过一个人，就想要吞下他那般紧紧的抱着他。

 

他察觉到cris的头埋在他的肩膀里，前锋有力的胳膊绝望的抓着他的衬衫。

他在恳求着，恳求着更多的支持，更多的爱。更多的karim想要给他的一切。更多更多的。

强烈的抽泣从cris的唇间溢出。而他的整个身体都在止不住的颤抖着。

“嘘嘘嘘-好了好了，我在这，我不会离开你的。”karim发誓，他感觉他炙热的泪水湿透了他的衬衫。

 

''Shhh it's all right, I'm here for you. I'm not going to leave you

 

“你能告诉我这样可怕的故事你真的很勇敢，你知道的。”karim继续说道，他的手轻抚着cris浓密的头发，和那因为发胶而变硬的头发做着斗争。

“我多希望你可以停止往你的头发上涂那么多的发胶，我很乐意在某一天可以玩你的小卷毛。”karim思索着，才发现他居然大声的说了出来。

cris给了他一个小小的微笑。他从他的怀里抬起脸来，告诉他他刚刚说了个利大于弊的建议。

cris抽着他的鼻子，小声的抽泣了一下，熟悉的那种隐含深意又不要脸的眼神回到了他的眼中，“如果你对我好的话，我也许有一天会让你摸摸的。”

糟糕。karim从另一个男人身上感到了可怕却又止不住的吸引力，尤其是在他知道真相后。

 

cris可怕的故事改变了他心里所有的想法。让理智安安静静的呆在一边或许不错。

现在他想做就只有让cris舒服，告诉他一切都过去了，他再也不会离开他，他依然爱着他尽管他的童年发生了这样的事。

他想告诉他这没关系，他会在这支持他，永远。

 

Now all he wanted to do was comfort Cris, to tell him that it was all right, that he would never leave him and that he loved him despite of everything that happened in his childhood.

He wanted to tell him that it was okay, that he would be there to support him, always.

但他却忘了这几个来自他心底的安慰的词语该怎么说。

而替代的，是他的身体在他反应过来前就自己动了起来，他的唇紧贴上了cris的，慢慢咬着前锋饱满，柔和的双唇。多么温暖的触感。

cris被他的举动吓了一跳，发出了一声惊讶的喘息。他在放开双唇能让karim从震惊中回过神来之前，用足以打破记录的时间回吻了他。

他们的舌头激烈的碰撞中，绕着彼此跳舞，karim放下了他脑海中所有的理智和没用的考虑，加深了这个吻。

再也无所谓了。他躁动的心终于平静下来。

他的舌头沿着cris的下唇舔着，他感到了自己对此渴望得颤抖。

他的胃绝望的抽搐着，他想知道这谚语中的“蝴蝶”是不是就是这样。

如果是这样，那么亲吻cris和亲吻其他任何人都不一样，他在他的一生中从来没有在一个吻里这样的醉，这样的昏。从来没有。

karim知道他的一生都不可能再说得通了。但这是从昨天他从cris身旁醒来后的第一次，他无心去管这些。

只要cris在这里亲吻他，就没有比这更重要的事了。

karim的脚趾蜷曲，身体中的液体里沸腾着。

 

这就是一切的发生。

昨晚的记忆回来了。终于。

他看见自己溜进了isco的客房，又溜上了床，钻进了被子，俯身不断吻着cris的后颈，而cris在这个过程中醒来。

cris深深的叹了口气，齿间溢出了呻吟，乞求着更多的，显然是知道他是谁，甚至不用看他。

他转向karim，帮他脱掉他的衣服和湿透了的裤子，只剩下他的内裤。

cris全身赤裸，干净。看上去他一直裸睡好享受丝绸和皮肤接触的感觉。

他们热情而渴求地纠缠了很久。过了一个小时，karim发现自己在气喘吁吁的趴cris的上面，他们的胳膊和腿都交错在一起。

cris沙哑地在他的耳旁细语，他想要karim艹他，而karim震惊的差点从床上掉下去。在cris给了他这辈子最好的blow job后，他做了上面的那个，他的脑海里什么想法也没有了，就像看见了星星。

他缓慢而小心的打开了cris，他在做的时候一窍不通，但cris尽可能最好的引导了他。

但当cris从床头柜的抽屉里拿出了安全套，他的脑子像被锁上了一样，他开始后悔了。

他说他不想做cris的婊子中的一个，和其他一些伤感情的话。

cris向他保证，他绝对不是他婊子中的一个。当他再一次吻上karim时，他脑海里的争吵褪去了，他决定做了。

他把没用过的安全套丢在了地上，像cris保证他很干净，推了一把他的背推倒了他，压在他上面，抓住他的腿，慢慢的进入了他。

他呜咽着艰难地吞下了他，当他完全埋在cris里面后他停了下来，在他开始动之前让他有足够的时间调整。

他插入的更深，他听到呻吟从自己的嘴角溢出。

太多了。

太热以至于如此饥渴。

karim知道他不会持续太久，因为cris太紧了。，而且他是如此的令人陶醉以至于难以把持。

cris喘着气，咬着他的下嘴唇来抑制他的呻吟，他的额头渗出汗水，karim像，他从来没有见过比这一刻更美的他。

karim情不自禁的吻着他的嘴唇，尽可能的加深了这个吻，他们的舌头缠在一起，就像他的心也跳出来，呆在他的心旁。

cris在他们接吻的时候叫了出来，用他的胳膊牢牢地抱住karim的脖子，拱起他的胯好让他可以进的更里面。

他咬着karim的脖子，吸允着他光滑的皮肤，快感让karim失去控制的颤抖。

karim警告他他不会坚持太久，而cris赌他会和他一起一起身寸出来，看上去他好像也到了边缘。

他们一起身寸了。

他从没这么爽过。

他从来没有和谁做的时候感到如此的完整。

cris懒洋洋的亲吻着他，他的眼帘变得沉重，很快的在cris身上睡着了。

当他入睡时，他的cock还在cris的体内。

 

回忆慢慢褪去，他开始看着眼前的这个cris，“我想起了一切。”

“是吗？”

“是的，而且你是对的。这很特殊而且激烈。”karim的脸红了，感到如此的羞涩以至于希望地上能有个洞可以钻进去。

“确实是这样的。我很高兴你想起来了。”cris笑了，捧起karim发烫的脸颊轻轻的吻了一下。

“但这不能改变什么，cris”karim强迫自己说出来，他憎恶这样的自己。

“什么！”

“这不能改变任何事。”

“你怎么还能这么说？在我们之前发生了这些后。”cris吼道，脸上充满愤怒和烦躁。

“因为我还是我，你还是你。我对你来说永远不够好。

你应该得到比我更好的人。

一个就像你一样火热的人，一个能够分享你的激情，一个不会害怕对你有感觉的人。我对你来说不够好，cris，你不应该把自己交给一个我这样的人。“karim说道，他对cris说的一切都来自他那愚蠢的带给他了很多不幸的自卑。

他知道他很可笑，但这就是他的感受。

结束了。

他思考他与cris之间发生的这一切，而唯一合理的想法是，cris应该拥有比他更好的人。

他没有资格被叫做”crisiano ronaldo的男朋友“

karim就该没有夺取cris的第一次。他现在知道了关于cris童年的真相，在和cris睡过后，他只有更加的憎恶自己。

在他继续想着那些糟糕的想法时，cris用karim绝不会料到的做法打断了他。

他给了他一巴掌。

这刺痛了他，但对他的震惊比这实际的一巴掌还有痛。

 

”你能不能不要把自己想的像坨屎一样你个白痴！你知道自己有多蠢吗karim！你对我来说已经够好了，天啊，你难道还不明白吗？

你对我来说就是那个最好的人！你他妈就是全世界最棒的人，我再也找不到比你更好的人了！我绝对不会后悔也永远不会。你治愈了我你个草包。该死的你为什么会觉得你配不上我？”

karim沉默了。不知道该说什么，就像往常一样。

“我会等而且希望这有个答案，哥们。”cris发出了嘘声，抱着他的胳膊，皱着没有说道。他的脸色好像在说，“最好说好。”

“少来了cirs，就看看我们吧，你是这样的完美，这样的漂亮。再看了你之后我怎么能和你站在一起？我没办法像你一样。我没有重要的小腿肌肉，也没有晒得像你一样的皮肤，我也不像你一样帅气，如果你是十分的话，我要足够幸运才有7分。数字让人们找到相似的伙伴，而不是在己之下的。”

“数学？你再给我算数吗？你他妈的在逗我？你就基于这个？”

“数字不会说谎，8就和8在一起，4就和4在一起。等等。”

“你真他妈的荒唐！”

“也许我是，但真相就是这样。整个世界崇拜你。女人跪倒在你的脚下，男人在他们沐浴时盯着你的照片shou yin我只是我不想和他们一起竞争。如果有一个10分的家伙来了，而你爱上了他，他替代了我。”

cris瞪了他一会，一滴眼泪落了下来，他在karim之前，擦掉了它。

“你认为我有多肤浅？你真的让我失望了，benz。我还留有希望认为在这一切过后你会觉得自己配的上我。但实际上，我太傻了。”

“我真的很抱歉。但我只是实话实说。我不想让你和一个像我一样的人一起，因为你可以更好。我甚至不确定我想要和你一起。”karim不知道自己为什么会说出这样的话。

也许是他感到了压力。也许他所有的懦弱此刻都溢出来了。

但他知道的是他不能给就这样让自己卷入cris。即使他想起了他们之间发生的一切事。

他还是一个穆斯林，他父亲的儿子，他要扨掉全部的欲望。

cris脸色很难看，站了起来，他的姿势意味着他的愤怒，他收紧了下颚，吼道，“很好，我知道了。我这就离开而且我永远不会再来打扰你了！”

karim快速的站起来抓住了cris的胳膊，牢牢地抓住他，不让他走。“你不能像这样离开我。”

“你没有机会告诉我该怎么办了。我对你敞开心扉，告诉你我最老最私密的秘密，但你却——”cris艰难的说道，他的胸膛急促的起伏着，“你却让我心碎了。你为什么就不告诉我真相呢？这根本无关宗教，数字或其他的什么。它们只是借口，这和其他的什么有关不是吗？”

karim痛苦的点点头，发出了叹息。

“你为什么不告诉我它是什么？相信我，就像你总是的那样。“建议道，他用他有力纤细的的手指敲打着karim的脸颊。

karim用他的额头抵着cris的，闭上了眼。想着他要怎么说才不会伤到cris。

”melia“他说了出来。

cris惊讶的皱着眉头，”huh？“

”当今晚我看见你和她在一起时，你把她抱在怀里带她回床上。这吓到我了，那种温柔，它是这样的强烈。“

 

”为什么？“

”因为我意识到我想看你不止一次的做这样的事okey！在一个精神失常的瞬间我想，我们这样... ...就像一家人。我不想你离开。就是这吓到我了。“karim坦白道，他的脸又一次红了。上帝他真的太讨厌自己了。

cris捏住他的脸，在他的鼻子上亲了一下，”但有一天我们会成为一家人。如果你给我一个机会。给我一个机会。“

karim沮丧的摇了摇他的头，“我不能”

“你可以的。你仅仅只是不想。因为你的担忧和自卑在摧毁着你。”

“所以如果它们是呢？”

“你有快乐过吗？karim，你一直都是这样的恐惧吗？”

“我不知道！但我会想明白的。我想你应该走了。”他叫到，挣脱了cris

“别让我走。”

“不，我不是这个意思，我只是说我需要一些时间来思考。给我一些空间，求你。”

cris悲伤的点点头，最后一次亲吻了karim。

这是一个短暂的吻，几乎像是一个告别。karim强压住绝望的泪水。

cris放开了他，透过他自己的泪水笑了，“别想太多了好吗？这对你不好。有的时候你需要听从自己的内心而不是头脑。”

留下这几个词他离开了。

karim躺回他的沙发上。任由眼泪肆虐。


End file.
